Played Possum
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Ketika waktu berputar begitu cepat, kejadian yang terjadi takkan dapat kamu percayai. Apakah ini kenyataan ataukah halusinasi belaka?


.  
_Deatte kara doredake, onaji kizu o oi  
Doredake sasaeatta?  
Kimi ga tsurai toki wa, hoka no dare yori  
Boku dake ni oshiete hoshikatta  
Jijitsu ga me ni yakitsuku, mugon de fudou no  
Kimi wa nani wo omou?  
Riyuu nado iranai sa, tada boku no kimi o  
Kaeshitekurereba_

_._

Mereka memang sudah dekat sejak kecil, bahkan mereka sudah lupa kapan pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka selalu menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang sama dan berada di kelas yang sama pula. Apalagi ditambah rumah mereka yang bisa dikatakan berdekatan, mereka benar-benar menjadi sahabat dekat.

Seperti halnya hari ini, di halaman belakang sekolah mereka bertemu saling mencurahkan perasaan mereka akan apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka hari ini, saling bertukar cerita dan kegundahan. Menangis dan tertawa. Semua hal melingkupi mereka berdua yang berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah hidup mereka masing-masing. Dan tanpa disadari, sebuah rasa berbeda telah tumbuh dan mekar di dalam diri salah satu dari mereka.

* * *

**Played Possum**

Author: ZPBellani

ナルト ‖ T ‖ Friendship, Romance, Tragedy (?)

Disclaimers: NARUTO belongs with Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Reila belongs with the GazettE. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: Ketika waktu berputar begitu cepat, kejadian yang terjadi takkan dapat kamu percayai. Apakah ini kenyataan ataukah halusinasi belaka?

Note: Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah _flashback_ dan _lyric_ lagunya.

Warning: OOC! Gaje! _Typoos everywhere_~

* * *

_.  
Nokosareta boku yori  
Mu ni natta kimi wa  
Dorehodo tsurai darou ka?  
Mada nani mo hajimattenai no ni  
Mada kimi ni kono kotoba ietenai no ni  
Doko e?_

_._

Biasanya ia selalu muncul di tempat ini, tetapi berbeda dengan hari-hari yang telah terlewat, gadis berambut sewarna bunga musim semi itu tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya hingga mentari hampir menenggelamkan diri di ufuk barat. Tenggelam di ujung Samudera Pasifik yang luas dan tenang.

Sang pemuda berambut secerah mentari musim panas hanya mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya pada buku fisikanya yang berada di pangkuannya. Sepertinya sia-sia ia menunggu sang _sahabat_ yang mungkin sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat dan sedang terlelap di dalam kamarnya. Ia berdiri dan memilih untuk berjalan pulang menuju ke kediaman keluarganya, Namikaze.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa tetapi perasaan tidak enak terus menerus menyergap hatinya. Seperti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi dan menimpa _sahabat_nya yang belum ia lihat sepanjang sore itu, membuatnya mencemaskannya. Namun ia berusaha positif, apalagi ia berhasil melihat gadis itu melintas di _zebra cross_ bersama dengan puluhan penduduk Tokyo yang lain. Ia tersenyum, sepertinya gadis itu baik-baik saja.

_.  
Reila...Reila. Reila...Reila  
Kimi no na wo yonde mite mo  
_[this voice doesn't reach you]_  
Reila... Reila. Reila...Reila  
Me wo akete uso dato waratte misete yo_

_._

Namun naas tak bisa ditolak_._ Sekejam apapun takdir harus diterima. Dan mimpi terburuk dialami pemuda itu. Ia dapat melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan kedua matanya, di depan kedua manik biru langit cerahnya. Dan kejadian tadi terus terputar di depan matanya membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku di pinggiran lain jalan tersebut.

Gadis itu, temannya semenjak kecil, kini berlumuran darah di tengah-tengah _zebra cross_ dengan puluhan orang lain yang mengerumuninya. Dan tanpa diperintah, kedua kaki sang pemuda bernama Naruto berlari kesana, menerobos kerumunan manusia itu berusaha menggapai _sahabat_nya. Kedua kakinya lemas melihat keadaan gadis itu dan kejadian itu kembali lagi terputar di dalam memori otaknya.

* * *

_ Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di atas _zebra cross,_ menyebrang ke sisi lain jalan di tengah perkotaan Tokyo itu. Menyebrang bersama dengan puluhan orang lain yang tumpah ke jalanan saat lampu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki menyala di lampu lalu lintas, semua kendaraan yang melintas berhenti di depan _zebra cross_, menunggu. Semua berjalan aman-aman saja hingga suatu mobil bercat merah kehitaman tiba-tiba melaju dan.._

_ Dan nasib yang sejak awal memang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan terjadi disana. Di tengah-tengah _zebra cross_ itu._

_ Mobil _sport_ itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak salah seorang pejalan kaki, Sakura Haruno namanya. Ia terpental tak jauh dari tempat kejadian, tersungkur di atas aspal panas dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari kepala dan beberapa bagian lain di tubuhnya. Membuat semua orang terdiam membeku melihat kejadian sesaat namun fatal tersebut. Dan mobil itu terus melaju tak peduli._

* * *

Naruto telah berada disana, di depan sang korban tabrak lari tersebut. Tangannya gemetar menyentuh tangan gadis itu. Sahabat yang paling ia sayangi meninggal, meninggal karena kecelakaan tepat di depan matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha memanggil namanya, berharap Sakura membuka kedua matanya lagi dan berkata kalau ini semua hanyalah kebohongan semata. Kebohongan yang kejam.

* * *

_ Musim dingin berlalu lambat di Tokyo, selambat benda dingin kecil yang dinamakan salju menjatuhkan dirinya dari langit. Terjun bebas menuju bumi yang sempit dan kecil._

_ Perempuan kecil itu –Sakura- berjalan berputar-putar di tengah taman kota yang ditutupi salju putih, terkadang memainkannya dan melempar-lemparkannya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Ia berlari menuju temannya yang baru saja datang bersama beberapa temannya yang lain._

_ "Mau pergi ke taman bermain yang ada di kota sebelah? Kudengar ada permainan yang baru dibuka, lho!" ucap perempuan kecil itu bersemangat dengan mata hijau emeraldnya yang berkilat semangat. Dengan penuh harap ia melanjutkan. "Kamu mau 'kan, Naruto?"_

_ Naruto memainkan butiran salju yang tertampung di tangan kanannya. "Maaf, mama melarangku tidak boleh pergi karena nilai-nilaiku.."_

_ Mata itu meredup sedikit namun ia tetap tersenyum. "Hahaha.. Tidak masalah, aku juga pergi dengan yang lain, kok," ucapnya lalu berlari ke arah anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang serius membaca sebuah novel dan duduk manis di sampingnya. "_Ne~_ Sasuke-_kun_ jadi pergi 'kan? Sepertinya kita berdua saja yang bisa pergi hari Sabtu besok."_

* * *

_.  
Ashita wa doko e yukou  
Kimi ga nozomu nara  
Doko e demo yuku yo!_

_._

Naruto masih berusaha membangunkan Sakura yang sedang tertidur dengan damai di tengan _zebra cross_. Terlumuri darah. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena jarang menyetujui ajakan gadis itu untuk jalan-jalan dan kini ia tak akan pernah bisa lagi menerima ajakan gadis itu. "Sakura, buka matamu dan ayo, pergi kemana pun yang kamu inginkan," ucapnya gemetar. Dan itu hal yang percuma dilakukan, Sakura telah tiada.

* * *

_ Naruto memang pernah beberapa kali menerima ajakan Sakura untuk jalan-jalan namun, hal itu berakhir sama. Selalu berakhir sama. Gadis itu akan melupakan kehadirannya dan berjalan-jalan dengan orang lain yang diajaknya, Sasuke. Meninggalkan Naruto di belakang bagai asap obat nyamuk yang senantiasa dilupakan. Dan dalam hati ia menetapkan kalau ia tak akan mau menerima ajakan jalan-jalan dari Sakura karena berakhir dengan kencan antara sang gadis berambut merah muda sewarna bunga sakura dan si pemuda berambut hitam yang dikagumi banyak perempuan._

* * *

_.  
Kimi wa itsumo sou, boku ga omou hodo_

_Doko ka e itteshimau  
Mata boku wo nokoshi hitori de hashitte  
Ikunda_

_._

Naruto memang tahu kalau hobi Sakura adalah meninggalkannya, tetapi hal yang baru terjadi di depan matanya ini sungguh benar-benar hobi Sakura yang dikenalnya. 'Aku tahu kalau kamu sering meninggalkanku, entah pergi kemana setiap kali kita berjalan-jalan tapi, kenapa sekarang kamu meninggalkanku lagi? Meninggalkanku untuk selamanya~' batinnya kalut.

* * *

_.  
Mou todokanai, mou todokanai  
Yatto kimi ni aeta no ni  
Gaman shiteta mono ga subete afurete  
Namida ni natta koboreta_

_.  
Reila...Reila. Reila...Reila  
Ienakatta kono kotoba wo_

_Reila... Reila. Reila...Reila.  
Ima koko de kimi ni utau yo  
Reila... Reila. Reila.. Reila.  
Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru_

_Reila...Reila. Reila...Reila_

_Aishiteru, Aishiteru~_

_._

_._

Naruto memang sudah berusaha untuk tak menangis sejak tadi tetapi apa daya, pada akhirnya air mata yang sudah susah payah ia bendung tumpah juga. Meleleh menuruni di kedua pipi _tan_-nya. Menangis tanpa suara.

Sambil memeluk jasad Sakura yang kini telah dingin luar biasa dan pucat, ia membisikkan pengakuannya. "Sakura, aku.. aku menyukaimu. Menyukaimu lebih dari siapapun juga. Aku menyukaimu." Ia tahu, hal itu memang percuma dan gadis dalam pelukannya sudah tentu tak dapat mendengarnya, namun biarlah ia ungkapkan perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya lebih dari apapun. Biarkan Sakura tahu betapa ia sangat menyukai _sahabat_nya, menjadi _secret admirer_ selama lebih dari enam tahun lamanya dan kini melihat orang yang disukainya tergeletak tak berdaya dalam pelukannya. "Aku menyukaimu.."

Tak peduli semua orang di sekitar mereka bisa mendengarnya, tak peduli apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang mereka ia tak peduli. Biarkan ia sampaikan rasa ini.

* * *

_.  
Futari ga ita heya ima wo sono mama  
Kagi mo kakezu ni itsudemo kimi ga kaette kureru you ni  
Zutto matteru yo wakatte iru kedo  
Ima demo kimi ga doa wo akeru sugata ga mierunda  
Ashita wa kitto kaettekite kureru kana?_

_._

10 tahun pun berlalu lambat selambat musim panas yang enggan berganti menjadi musim gugur di tahun ini. Naruto dengan setelan jas hitamnya yang rapi berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang ditumbuhi beragam bunga warna-warni yang indah. Melangkahkan kaki-kakinya ke salah satu kompleks pemakaman yang ada di kotanya, berjalan menuju sebuah makam salah seorang manusia yang pernah hidup di masa lalu.

Tempat peristirahatan terakhir itu sangatlah bersih dan wangi. Ia taburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang telah ia bersihkan dari dalam kerajang bunga. Kelopak-kelopak bunga yang segar beragam warna itu menutupi makam dengan indahnya, mempercantik peristirahatan terakhir yang ditinggali _sahabat_nya. Ya, Sakura Haruno terlelap disana.

Naruto tentu tahu, sangat tahu malah, kalau Sakura telah berpulang ke rumah Tuhan, telah lunas kehidupan di dunianya namun entah bagaimana, ia masih sering merasakan kehadiran gadis itu. Merasakan gadis yang murah senyum itu berada di dekatnya. Dan seperti yang terjadi saat ini, ia dapat melihat Sakura berdiri mengambang tak berpijak pada bumi di dekat pintu keluar pemakaman. Memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman menuju ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah esok hari kamu akan kembali lagi kesini sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau semua ini hanyalah suatu kebohongan yang menyakitkan?" ucap Naruto setengah bertanya, tersenyum muram sambil mengatakannya pada sosok Sakura yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, memudar bersama dengan cahaya mentari yang bersinar terik di tempat itu.

* * *

**おわり **

* * *

**A/N:**

Aku dedikasikan _fanfic_ ini untuk kedua nenekku yang telah tiada. Mendapatkan ide ini saat, nenekku (dari mamaku) meninggal 4 Januari 2012 lalu. Semoga beliau-beliau dikasihi Tuhan. :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff gaje ini sampai pada titik ini, maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan karakter atau pun penulisan. Mohon, maklum aku sudah lama nggak main ke fandom ini dan lebih banyak berada di fandom **うたの✰プリンスさま **(Utapri). Hehehe..

Kritik dan saran kupersilahkan. :)


End file.
